Old friends
by breakingdawn123
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for 13 years. That all changes when Bella's parents divorce and she has to move. What happens 6 years later when they run into eachother at the mall? My first fan fic. Please give it a chance.ALL HUMAN!
1. Seeing you again

BPOV

My life fell apart in one week. 7 days was all it took for my world to come crashing down under me, I'm only 15 and I want to die. My parents were getting divorced I was moving from Phoenix, Arizona to some place in Washington called Forks. I had to say goodbye to all of my friends. But worse I had to say goodbye to my best friend and the guy I was in love with, Edward Cullen. We have been best friends for 13 years and now I won't ever see him again. My life is over.

6 years later.

As I walked with my best friends Alice and Rosalie through the mall they were both finding a lot of things to buy and finding a lot of hot guys.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice suddenly screamed.

"What?" Rose and I said in unison .

"Look at those guys." Alice said pointing her finger.

"Oh my gosh! ". Said Rose.

As I looked over to where they were both looking I found myself looking into those green eyes I never thought I'd see again. Edward. I knew it was him I could never mistake those eyes or that bronze hair.

EPOV

Why had I agreed to come to the mall with Emmett and Jasper? All they wanted to do was check out girls. I wasn't into this kind of thing. I didn't only like women for looks.

"Holy crap, look at those girls", Emmett said staring and pointing at three girls.

" Whoa", Jasper said looking in the same direction as Emmett.

I could no longer hear what they were saying. There was no way I was looking at her. That couldn't be Bella. No way. I think it might be. I hadn't seen her in a long time. More 5 years. This girl was gorgeous and she looked just like Bella. I had to talk to her.

**A/N- My first fan fic. If you think it sucks that's ok. If you like it review and I will post more chapters. (:**


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting.

BPOV

I could do nothing but stand there like an idiot and stare at Edward. Or who I thought was Edward. Funny thing was, he was staring right back at me.

" Bella what are you staring at?", Alice asked.

"Oh nothing that guy just looks really familiar", I said. Coming back to reality.

"Ooh his friend's really cute", Alice said staring at a blonde haired pale boy standing next to Edward.

"Yea the other guy looks like a really hot body builder", Rosalie said staring at a guy standing next to Edward who was HUGE.

Right as Rose said that all three guys started walking right towards us. Wow. I guess I'm really going to find out if it was Edward. I hope it is. Just than all three stopped right in front of us I couldn't take my eyes off hopeful Edward.

"Bella?", Edward whispered standing right in front of me.

"Edward?", I said.

" Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really you!", He yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

" I can't believe it either!", I screamed, hugging him back.

" I haven't seen you in what? 6 years?", He said putting me down.

" I know, strange we run into each other at the mall", I stated.

" Who are your friends?" Edward said.

I had just remember Alice and Rose were even here. When I turned to look at them Alice, Rose and Edwards two friends were all staring at me and Edward with the weirdest looks on their faces.

" Oh Edward this is Alice and Rosalie", I said looking at Edward.

"Hi, I'm Edward", He said back to them.

"Edward and I were friends when I lived in Phoenix", I said.

" Oh ok" Alice and Rose both said.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie, this is Jasper and Emmett", Edward said pointing at his friends.

"Nice to-", before I could finish Emmett pulled be into a huge hug.

" Nice to meet you Bella", he said before doing the same thing to Alice and Rose, although he seemed to hold on to Rose a little bit longer than me or Alice.

Than I turned to Jasper, who had his eyes fixed on Alice who was staring at him. I watched as he walked up to her.

"Hello there, I'm Jasper", He said.

Alice seemed to distracted looking at him to respond. She finally said, " Oh, hello I'm Alice".

They were totally lost in each other to keep talking.

I than looked over at Emmett and Rose who were talking in the corner of the store we had drifted into.

I of course saved Edward last to look at. He was so amazing. I couldn't get over it.

I turned toward him and said, " So how are you?".

" I'm good. I am going to college in Seattle, How about you?", he said.

" No way I'm going to college there too!", I yelped.

" Well do you want to get together tomorrow and catch up over dinner or something?", he said.

" Yea sure", I said.

" Well can I get your number? I will call you tomorrow and we can make plans", He said smiling at me.

" Yea sure", I said, saying the number as he programmed it into his phone.

" Well our friends seem to be getting along well", He said, laughing.

"Yea they sure do", I said laughing with him.

" Well I guess I should go get Alice and Rose, we need to be leaving", I said, sad that I had to leave Edward.

I walked over to the corner of the store where Alice and Rose were with Emmett and Jasper.

" Hey we need to go", I said to Alice and Rose.

"Ok", they both said, saying goodbye to Emmett and Jasper.

"Bye, Edward", I said as we walked out.

"Bye", he said, hugging me gently and kissing my cheek.

Alice, Rose, and I than walked out of the mall and went to Alice's yellow Porsche.

I climbed in the back, Rose in the passenger seat, Alice driving.

" Oh my gosh Jasper is so nice, sweet, and he is so cute!", Alice screamed.

" You two look really cute together", Rose said.

" Thanks I really like him, I gave him my number I hope he calls me", Alice said starting to look worried.

" Oh come on Alice did you see how he looked at you? Of course he is going to call you." I said to her.

" I hope so", Alice said.

" Emmett is really cool too, man I should have given him my number", Rose blurted out.

" I'm sure you will see him again Rose", Alice said rolling her eyes.

" Yea I guess so", Rose said looking sad.

" So what's the story with Edward?", Alice asked.

We were now at our apartment that we all three shared. This was a story I had to tell them. As much as it pained me to even talk about it, they needed to know.

" It's a really long story, I'll tell you when we get up stairs", I said. I could already feel the tears coming on.

" Are you ok Bella?" Rose said, standing next to me.

" Yea I'm ok", I said.

I had to tell them. I guess now was as good of time as any.

**A/N- So the first chapter was really short so I tried to make this one as long as possible. So the next chapter will be Bella and Edward catching up. But first Alice and Rose will find out what happened with Edward and Bella. Thank you so much those of you who did review! I hope you guys like the story. As soon as people start reviewing I'll post the next chapter! (:**


	3. Date

**A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**Oh my gosh thanks so much for the reviews**!

Chapter 3: First Date.

BPOV

I was freaking out. Edward had asked me out on a date. I have no clue what to wear or what to expect and Edward hasn't even called me yet.

I was standing in the middle of my room with cloths strewn our everywhere. I couldn't decide what to wear. Just as I moaned out loud the phone rang. I ran over to it to pick it up.

"Hello", I said.

"Bella?", Whoever was on the other end said.

"This is her", I answered.

"Hi, Bella this is Edward", he said.

"Oh hi Edward", I said, acting like I hadn't know it was him all along.

"Well I was calling to see if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight", He spoke.

"Of course, I'd love to!", I said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven", he said

"See you then!", I said hanging up the phone.

I screamed. Than Alice heard me and came running in my room.

"What Bella?", Alice asked.

"I'm going to dinner with Edward tonight!", I screamed

"Yay!", Alice said.

"Can you help me find something to wear?", I asked.

"Of course Bella, I'm so excited you are finally going on a date!", Alice chirped.

It had been probably 6 months since the last time I went on a date. I don't like dates. Alice and Rose tried to set me up on dates but I always said no. I didn't like going on dates. But I couldn't be more excited to go on this date with Edward.

"Alice I have nothing to wear", I said.

" I have something that will make you look beautiful and you can barrow it", She said.

" Oh my gosh thank you Alice you are a life savior", I said, hugging her.

"But if I let you barrow it you have to let me and Rose do your hair and make-up", she said.

"Ok, fine but don't go overboard Alice", I said with a frown. Alice always had tendency to put way to much make-up on me even though she thought it wasn't to much, I did.

"I promise!", She yelled as she ran out of my room.

About 15 minutes later Rosalie and Alice both walked into my room together.

"Okay Bella it's 3:00pm we have 4 hours to make you look breathtaking", Rosalie said.

"So go take a shower, there is already something for you to put on", Alice said.

"Alright I'll be right back", I said, walking into the bathroom.

I shut the door and looked at the clothes Alice and Rose had for me. All that was in their was a robe. Damn. They weren't going to let me see what I was wearing until I had it on. Oh well. I sighed, and turned on the water.

Once I was done and out of the shower I put on my robe and walked back into my room where Alice and Rose were setting up all there stuff.

"Oh my gosh what are you planning to do to me", I said, examining all the stuff they had out.

"Just sit down and be quiet Bella, when we are done with you, you will stop traffic", Alice said with a giggle.

" Fine", I said.

Rose began blow drying my hair and that gave me time to think.

I really like Edward. I remember when we were 15 and did everything together. I was in love with him, but I never told anyone that. He was the hardest thing to let go of from my past. I missed him more than I even missed my Mom. He looks just like he did six years ago. I re- fell in love with him already. I hope we can be friends again. Well honestly I hope we can be a lot more than friends.

As I finished that thought Rose started flat ironing my hair.

"I thought you were going to curl my hair Rose", I asked.

" I am", she responded.

"But you are straightening it", I said

"Silly Bella, don't you know if you straighten your hair than curl it, it makes it look prettier?", She asked.

"Well yeah, but it seems like a waste of time", I said.

"Whatever", Rose said

Rose had just started curling my hair when Alice walked in and started my make- up.

"Alice remember, don't go overboard", I said, worried.

"Bella have some trust in me you will look beautiful", She responded, annoyed.

I sat patiently and waited for them to finish.

After what seemed like ages they both were finished.

Alice handed me my outfit and told me to go change.

When I got in the bathroom I found I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a purple lace top, and black satin heels. I glanced at the clock 6:50, he will be here any minute! I came out of the bathroom to look in the full length mirror. I actually was very pleased, not to much make up my hair looked beautiful.

I walked into my room to Rose and Alice.

"I my God you look gorgeous!", Alice screamed.

"Edward's jaw will be on the floor", Rose said.

"Thank you guys so much", I said.

"Anytime Bella, you really do look gorgeous", they both said.

Just then the doorbell rang. That was Edward. Oh my gosh!

EPOV

As I got in my car and headed to Bella's apartment. Wow, I'm more nervous than I thought I would be. Bella is so beautiful. I missed her so terribly.

Just as I finished that thought I pulled up to her apartment. I walked up the steps and knocked on her door. It took about 10 seconds before Alice opened the door.

"Hey Edward!", She yelled, and bounced over to give me a hug.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Bella is getting her coat, hold on", Alice said.

Just then Bella came walking out of her room. I had to stop my jaw from falling open. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Hi Bella", I said hugging her.

"Good evening Edward", She replied.

"Let's get going, don't want to be late", I said, as we walked down the stair to my Volvo. I opened the door for her and one she was in I got in and started the car.

"So were are we going?", Bella asked.

"To one of my favorite Italian restaurants", I answered.

"Oh okay I love Italian!", she exclaimed.

After a while we finally got to the restaurant. I could see there was actually a line out the door of people waiting to get in. I felt Bella sigh at my side, I could tell she didn't want to wait in line. I smiled at that. Right as we were going to get in line I took her hand and pulled her inside the door and to the waiters table.

"Hello Edward!", The guy at the table said with a heavy accent.

"Hello Pierre", I said back to him.

"So this is the lovely Bella you told me about!", He spoke with a smile.

"Hello, Bella", he said shaking her hand.

"Hello", Bella said, shyly.

"Well I have that table you requested Mr. Cullen, right this way", He said.

"Thank you", I told him as I followed him.

Bella and I sat down in a room all to ourselves over looking the city. Pierre handed us menu's, and left.

"Wow, 'Mr. Cullen' I'm impressed", Bella said.

"Yeah he's a friend of my father", I replied to her comment.

"I don't know what to get so will you just order for me?", She asked.

"Sure", I replied.

The waiter came and took our order and left.

"So why are you here Edward, in Seattle I mean?", She asked.

"I got a scholarship here and honestly when I heard Washington it really made me want to see you again, I missed you Bella", I answered, feeling bold.

"I missed you so much Edward, we were friends so long and than it all just stopped", She said, looking like she was going to cry.

"I know, it felt like you took a part of me with you when you left", I said.

"Well I'm so glad we found each other", She said, composing her self.

Just than the waiter walked into the room and set our food down, I had ordered us both Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken. It was my favorite dish here. I watched Bella as she took the first bite, hoping she would like it.

"Wow, I'm glad you ordered for me this is delicious", She said.

"I'm glad you like it", I said smiling.

We both ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So how did you meet Emmett, and Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Well, when I was 16 Emmett moved into our old neighborhood and we became good friends, than I met Jasper 3 years ago in high school, we were all best friends and managed to get into the same college", I answered.

"They seem like they like Alice and Rosalie", She said.

"You wouldn't believe how much they have talked about them since yesterday", I said remembering how much they had talked about them.

"Alice and Rose are so obsessed with them", She said.

"How did you three meet?", I asked her.

"I met them both when I moved to Forks", She replied.

"That's really cool", I said.

"So how was high school for you?", She asked me.

"Pretty good, it would have been more fun if you were there, was high school good for you? ", I asked.

"Oh it was ok", She said but by the look on her face I could tell she was hiding something from me. I would have to figure out what soon.

"Well I think we should get going I don't want you getting home to late", I said.

"Oh alright", She said looking sad.

"We should do this again sometime, I'll call you", I responded.

"Oh yeah definitely", She said looking happier.

I paid the bill than we headed out the door to the car. We drove until we were at her apartment, much to soon. I walked her to her door to say goodbye.

"I really had a fun time with you Bella", I said.

"Yeah me too, I missed you really bad", She said.

"Well I'm glad we are in touch again, I'll call you sometime maybe You, Alice, and Rosalie can do something with me and the other guys", I said.

"Oh yeah that would be fun", She whispered/

"Goodnight Bella", I spoke hugging her.

"Goodnight", She said.

I wanted to kiss her really bad, but decided it was to soon, and she probably didn't like me in that way. So I kissed her cheek and watched her walk into the apartment.

Wow. That was the best date ever.

BPOV

I laid in my bed and thought about that night.

I've never had a date that good. I really did miss Edward. I wanted him to kiss me badly. For a second I thought he might. But he didn't. I really do hope he calls me. I think I'm falling in love with him again.

My thoughts drifted away and soon I fell into a peacefull sleep, dreaming about Edward.

**A/N- I'm so sorry it took so long. I just couldn't decide how to make the date go. Thank you for waiting and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! I love you guys so much you made me want to write so much more! I tried to make it long to repay you for it taking so long. I hope you like it! Thanks so much! Have a nice evening! Sooner I get reviews faster I will update ;).**

**-Kaci(:**


	4. Continued Chapter 2

**A/N- So I guess I'll keep writing because so many of you reviewed.**

Continued of Chapter 2 were they got out of the car-

BPOV

As I walked up the steps I tried to find the words to tell what happened with Edward.

We walked into the apartment, Alice and Rose immediately pulled me to the couch.

"Spill Bella", Rose said.

"Fine", I held back tears.

"Edward and I were absolutely best friends, I was completely in love with him but we were only friends and I was almost sure he didn't like me, I came home one day and my parents told me they were getting divorced", I said.

I couldn't hold my tears back I burst back into tears. I had never talked to anyone about my parents or Edward before. I composed myself and continued my story.

"I had to move to Forks. I had to leave all my friends. But I had to leave Edward, that killed me more than anything, but the reason it is so hard now is because when I left Edward told me he loved me more than a friend, that I was the best thing in his life and he wanted to die without me. We could have had the best relationship ever, we finally knew how we felt about each other", I had to take a breath to finish.

"It was to late though, we couldn't share our love, when I left we decided we wouldn't be able to keep in touch and said go bye, forever", I said.

"Wow, Bella", Alice said, she and Rose both had tears in their eyes.

"But now he's back, and I fell right back in love with him", I whispered.

"Bella we are going to do anything to get you two back together", Rose said.

"Thank you guys, I hope it works out, someday", I replied.

"Oh, it will", Alice said.

I wanted to believe what she said. But I just couldn't get attached to him again. My heart couldn't take it anymore.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. That's why I'm posting this today. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll post the next chapter(:.**


	5. A Date With My Love

Chapter 4

A date with my love:

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to Alice jumping happily on my bed.

"Wake up Bella" she yelled.

I threw my hands over my eyes, "Go away Alice", I moaned.

"Bella, Edward called Emmett and Jasper and him are taking me you and Rose out tonight so get up!", She screamed.

I shot up out of bed as soon as she said Edward.

"What time is it? When are we supposed to be ready?", I asked.

She laughed, "It's noon and we are going to dinner and a movie, we are leaving at 4".

"Ugh ok I'll get up", I groaned.

I walked into the living room to see Rose laying on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"I see she woke you up too", I laughed at Rose as she groaned.

"Of course", She answered.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart. I sat down and the table next to Alice and began eating.

"So, Bella are you going to let me dress you?", Alice asked.

"Not a chance", I defied.

"Fine Bella but I dress you better than yourself", She mocked.

"Shut up Alice", I said laughing.

I finished my pop tart and went to go take a shower.

I had already taken a shower blow dried my hair and straightened it, now for my out fit. I looked in my closet and began searching. There had to be something in here I could wear. No way Alice was dressing me again. I want to look good for Edward. He obviously found something good in me to ask me out again. Back to old times. Always together. I feel like I'm 13 again. Accept now it's different. I don't know him anymore. I miss his friendship so much. My life without Edward is like a night with no stars. I need him.

As I came out of my daydream I pulled my favorite outfit out of the closet, low-rise ripped jeans, with a blue sweater. Blue was always Edwards favorite color when we were younger. It was now mine as well. I walked into the living room to see Rose on the couch already ready.

"Well don't you look beautiful", She said to me.

I looked at her, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight gray Roxy shirt.

"Yeah right Rose you look breathtaking", I replied.

"Alice still not ready?", She asked.

"I guess not", I answered. Alice always took the longest to get ready.

Just as I said Alice came out of her room wearing a casual cotton light blue dress.

"I like the dress Alice", Rose said.

"Thanks", She spoke.

Alice than looked at me, "oh my gosh Bella you look so plain!", She said almost looking pained by my horrible sense of style.

"Leave her alone Alice", Rose said coming to my defense.

Than there was a knock on the door. I went to answer the door as I threw it open I saw Emmett standing before me looking nervous, behind him was Jasper and saving him for last, Edward. Amazing, Edward.

"Hey Bella", Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett, Alice and Rose are coming hold on", I said.

I turned around to see Alice in Rose just inches away from me, of course being my clumsy self I fell backwards, Alice and Rose both lunged to catch me but of course, they didn't. I waited to hit the ground but than I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up, hoping it was Edward, of course with my luck it would be Emmett. But luck was with me I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"Same clumsy Bella", He laughed.

"Of course", I said blushing.

Edward helped me up and we walked down do Emmett's jeep, which some how all six of us managed to pile into. I ended up in the back between Edward and Jasper.

"So what do you guys want to see?", Rose asked.

"Saw V!", Emmett screamed.

"No way!" Alice answered.

"What why not?", Emmett pouted.

"Emmett I would have need counseling", I answered.

"Fine", he said looking disappointed,

Once we had gotten to the movie theater we all decided on Nick and Norah's Infinite Play List. We all decided to go without popcorn and drinks since we were going out to dinner after. We sat down in our seats, I loved being this close to him, I was really surprised but he held my hand the entire movie. I looked over about half way through to see Emmett and Rosalie making out. Lovely. I looked to the other side, of course so were Alice and Jasper. Even lovelier. Now it's awkward. Damn it. The movie finished and we left the theater.

"Where do you guys want to eat", Edward said, still holding my hand.

"Let's walk somewhere I don't want to pile back into the jeep", Jasper said.

"How about Applebee's it's right down the road from here", Rose said.

"Ok", we all agreed.

We got in and we got seated. The waitress came toward our table.

"Hi I'm Lauren I'll be your waitress tonight", she said smiling.

She was looking at Edward, you could see this was making him uncomfortable, I was feeling very jealous, it was a feeling I had never had before I hated this waitress girl one, for staring at Edward the way she was and secondly for making him uncomfortable. Lauren was short skinny, long brown hair pulled up into a bun. The fact that she was pretty made me hate her even more.

"BELLA!", I heard Emmett yell.

"Huh, what?", I said realizing I was glaring at "Lauren".

"What do you want to drink", Lauren asked, not so politely.

"Mountain Dew", I answered.

Than she was gone. I felt better. We ate the rest of our dinner in peace, Lauren hardly bothered us but when she did Edward completely ignored her, he was staring at me almost the whole time. It made me self conscious. But it made me feel calm, looking into s eyes. After we ate dinner we all piled into Emmett's jeep and went back to our apartment. Of course Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked us too our door, there wasn't enough room on the porch so Edward and I ended up on the steps.

"Did you have fun?", He asked.

"Yeah, it was fun", I answered.

"Well I'll call you sometime and we can do something by ourselves again", He said.

"Alright", I said smiling.

We hugged and as I was walking up the steps he grabbed my hand.

"Bella", he said.

I turned around and than, he kissed me. I felt like I was flying, I have waited my the majority of my life for _this, _kissing, Edward. Felt like a dream come true. All to soon it was over and he was in Emmett's jeep driving away.

"Bella, what was that?", Alice said grabbing me and sitting me on the couch.

"What are you talking about, if I don't recall you were the one making out with Jasper", I answered.

She turned red and walked to her room. I was still trying to calm down when Rose came in.

"You and Edward are adorable!", She yelped.

"Thank you", I replied.

I walked to my room and got ready for bed. I feel asleep imagining I was in Edward's arms.

**A/N- Wow I'm sorry it took so long! I have been slowly writing this chapter for weeks now, I just couldn't seem to decide what I wanted to do with it. So I hope you haven't lost hope in me! The next few chapters definitely won't take this long. Review! Sorry again! (: 3 **


	6. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

I'm sorry this is just an authors note….

I've been thinking about this story and I don't think I am going to continue it. It has been way to long since I wrote. I got bad writers block and I just can't seem to figure out where to go with the story. But I am going to start a new story so maybe you guys will go check that out…. First chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. :]

Thanks,

Kaci (:


End file.
